


Heartbeats: a collection of short Victuuri scenes

by paper_lou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kind of just a random collection of moments I think are cute, M/M, Some angst, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_lou/pseuds/paper_lou
Summary: A small collection of scenes/short stories that I write about Yuuri, Victor and the other characters (mainly Victuuri though).
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 8





	1. Late Night Jumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between episodes nine and ten.
> 
> A sleepless night, encouraging words and more than a physical jump.

The ice was harsh and unforgiving under Yuuri’s skin, scraping his palms and wetting his sweats and shirt on impact. On the other side of the rink, Viktor furrowed his brows the way that he did when he was thinking and Yuuri pushed himself back up, chest heaving a little with each laboured breath and sweat sticking ink-black hair to his forehead. They’d been at this for hours, Yuuri unable to sleep due to stress about the Grand Prix Final and general anxiety and Viktor too worried about his boyfriend to sleep. After staring at Viktor for a moment, Yuuri huffed out a breath of frustration and skated over to him. 

“What?” He asked, stopping a few feet in front of the taller man. “You have that look on your face. What am I doing wrong?”

“What do  _ you _ think is wrong?” Viktor asked and Yuuri let out a frustrated groan. Weren't coaches supposed to tell their students what they were doing wrong so they could fix it?

“ _ I don’t know, Viktor, _ ” Yuuri stared at his coach, the frustration clear on his face. Viktor had to press two fingers to his lips to keep from smiling. “Why don’t you tell me what I’m doing wrong so I can adjust and get the jump right?”

“Because it’s not the technicality of the jump that needs to be worked on.” The Russian man shrugged like what he’d said wasn’t totally unhelpful and blinked down at Yuuri innocently. “You’ve got something on your mind, Yuuri. That’s what’s messing up your jump.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, finding that he had no words to answer that because Viktor was right. He  _ did _ have something on his mind. In fact, Katsuki Yuuri had quite a lot of somethings on his mind, the biggest being he’d only narrowly made the cut for the Finals in Barcelona and his confidence had taken a serious blow because of it. He’d wanted to prove to Russia, the world, Viktor and himself that he could win without Viktor being there only to fall apart and earn his lowest score of the season in his Free Skate and almost miss his chance at Finals completely. The toll it took on his confidence and self-image was more than Yuuri had let on to anyone, even Viktor whom he’d trusted more than anyone in the world. Viktor, who was staring at him with patient eyes, the usually sharp icy blue softened as they gazed down at him with open adoration. Adoration Yuuri thought he barely deserved, though he didn’t voice that insecurity. When Yuuri realised that his coach was waiting for an answer, the man cleared his throat a little and dropped his gaze; choosing to look at their skates and the ice instead. 

“There is something bothering me,” he confessed and absently scratched the back of his neck, Viktor’s stance shifting from that of a coach to the supportive boyfriend at the sound of the words. How tight they were. Yuuri had never been good at expressing his emotions or talking about issues that bothered or kept him up at night and knew Viktor was aware of the significance behind the skater opening up. “It’s mainly what happened in Russia.”

“Makkachin?” Viktor asked, his voice gentle as his hand moved to replace where Yuuri’s was still rubbing at his neck. The skin was soft and warm against his cold skin and Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the feeling. He still wasn’t completely used to it. “Or your ranking?”

“Both?” Yuuri’s voice cracked a little and he balled his fists at his sides, Viktor’s thumb rubbing soothing circles into the base of his neck. “I messed up, Viktor. I tried to show I could still be… I don’t know. That I could do it on my own. That I wasn’t wholly dependent on you and I messed up. I wasn’t good enough to even get third place, I’m not good enough to be in the Finals and I’m definitely not good enough to get to keep you here when it’s obvious that everyone wants you back on the ice.” 

Viktor nodded even though Yuuri’s eyes were still closed and rested his other hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, silently encouraging him to open them and meet his gaze. After a moment, Viktor smiled slightly at the sight of the warm pools of brown. “My Yuuri,” he said, voice holding so much affection that it painted Yuuri’s cheeks pink. “So much goes on in your head. I wish I knew how to make it stop because what you’re thinking isn’t true in the slightest.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Viktor shook his head, silver hair falling into one eye. “Firstly, you are your own person, Yuuri. With or without me, you are your own person and no one is going to say you’re not. You might think that what your Free Skate showed the world was someone who isn’t whole without his partner and coach, but what I saw and what everyone here and around the world saw was someone who despite the odds being stacked against him and the stress of having to send his coach off last minute before a huge competition, still fought with everything he had. It showed, Yuuri. You didn’t just give up. You fought for your place and you deserve it. The whole world sees it. I just wish you could see it, too.” 

It was obvious that Viktor’s words weren’t getting through the way the man so desperately wished they would, Yuuri shifting a little and dropping his gaze again. The Russian man sighed, the gentle touches remaining and tried again. “Yuuri,” when the younger man didn’t look at him, Viktor tilted his head down until he was in Yuuri’s line of sight. The skater fought a tiny instinctive smile at the action and raised an eyebrow. “You’re one of the top skaters in the world right now. You are aware of that, right? One shaky performance isn’t going to change that fact. You’re among the top six male figure skaters in the  _ world _ and that’s not something just anyone can say. You deserve to be there in Barcelona because you’re the best skater I have ever seen.”

At the compliment, Yuuri’s face flushed again, heating under the skin of Viktor’s palms and Viktor smiled at how sweet Yuuri looked when he complimented him. There was a wide-eyed kind of innocence about it that reminded Viktor that this was all still so new to Yuuri. Their relationship. Any relationship, really. “And as for you not being good enough for me, that’s out of the question.” The statement was a simple one and one Viktor was very confident about. 

Their relationship had been a slow one, the two men needing to get to know each other outside of the built-up images the other had; Yuuri’s having looked up to and idolising Viktor since he was a boy and Viktor learning that there was more to Yuuri than anyone could possibly imagine. Through the awkward first weeks of Viktor’s arrival, when the two were still getting used to each other, they had to learn how to get along as friends and roommates as well as coach and student. They learned each other’s habits, good and bad, quickly and it didn’t take long for either of them to see the best and worst in the other. It was because of that Viktor was confident in their relationship and confident that the two deserved each other. If he had to remind Yuuri of that when the thoughts in his head got too loud to ignore or avoid, then that was fine. He’d remind the younger man again and again that despite what Yuuri thought Viktor deserved, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You’re my best friend, Yuuri,” Viktor continued and Yuuri smiled, knowing at least that much was true. They’d come to that understanding months ago. “You know me better than anyone. Even Yakov. If there is anyone in the world that deserves me, it’s you. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here at your side, supporting you through absolutely everything and that’s exactly what I’m doing. What I plan to  _ keep _ doing until you tell me otherwise.” 

Yuuri’s ears were red, peeking out from under his hair as he stared at Viktor, brown eyes widened a little and shock obvious in them. “But I’m not good enough for you,” he said, the smile turning into a frown. “I know you miss the ice, Viktor. I see it when you watch the other guys skate. You want to be back out there and the world wants you to be back out there, too. How can I be good enough for you if I’m holding you back from something you want to do?”

“You’re not holding me back from anything,” Viktor said, a little defensive. Of course he missed the ice; it had been his life for over twenty years, but he was burnt out. Had lost his passion for it and needed a break just as much as Yuuri needed someone to support him. And it wasn’t like Viktor was completely taking a step back from the competitive skating world. He was a full-time coach now and had choreographed three of the routines being used in the competition. “Yuuri, I’m trying to tell you that  _ this is where I want to be _ . And I don’t care if the world wants me back on the ice. The world doesn’t matter to me right now. You do.”

“How can you say that, though?” Yuuri wanted to shake Viktor. How could he not care that the world wanted Viktor where he belonged? Not on the side of the rink, but  _ on _ the ice with the other contestants. Winning gold medals and breaking world records again and again. 

When Viktor simply stared at Yuuri with a blank expression, the Japanese skater shifted uncomfortably, wondering if maybe he’d gone too far. “You wanna know how I can say that?” Viktor asked after a moment, the words hanging in the frozen air between them. Yuuri could almost see the shapes of the letters stretching out towards him. “I can say all of this because I love you, Yuuri. I’m in love with you and have been for a while and what matters to me is you and your dreams. Winning the Grand Prix is your dream, love and I’m going to do everything I can to get you there. If it means taking the break I’ve been putting off for way too long to do it, then that’s fine.”

Yuuri blinked at Viktor, silent and still under his touch, the older man going red around the ears and on his cheeks as the weight of what he’d said dawned on him. “Uh…” He said lamely, knowing that neither of them had ever said the words before. Pulling his hands away from Yuuri, Viktor rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. “What I meant to say was-”

“You love me.” Yuuri cut his boyfriend off as the softest smile Viktor had ever had the privilege to be graced with curled the corners of his lips up. Yuuri’s heart thudded loudly in his chest as the echo of the words replayed in his mind over and over again, almost positive that Viktor could hear it as well. He’d be surprised if he couldn’t. “You’re in love with me.”

“Yeah,” Viktor nodded and returned the smile, standing up straight again when Yuuri straightened his posture. “I do. I am. I love you.”

The smile on Yuuri’s face grew, brightening his eyes as he reached out to gently place one hand on Viktor’s cheek, marvelling at how his boyfriend leaned into the touch so easily and brushed his thumb over the sharp cheekbone there. When Viktor closed his eyes, turning his face into Yuuri’s palm and kissing the skin softly, Yuuri felt something click into place and spoke with more confidence than he ever had when it came to their relationship. “I love you, too.”

Sharp blue eyes opened and Viktor turned his head back to look at Yuuri, the most beautiful smile lighting his own face up as he used one hand to tug the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, beckoning him closer until the tips of their skates almost touched. Then, wordlessly, Viktor flattened his palm out on his boyfriend’s hip and leaned down to press their lips together. Smiling into it, Yuuri moved his hand from Viktor’s cheek to rest on the back of his neck and kissed him back; still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was able to do this now. He could kiss Viktor whenever he wanted to. He was allowed to because they were together and they loved each other. Viktor loved him. The thought made Yuuri smile wider into the kiss, feeling Viktor smile in return and murmured against soft lips.

“I love you.” Three words that had his boyfriend chuckling into their kiss and pulling away a few moments later.

“I love you,” Viktor said, then put on a stern face and crossed his arms over his chest. When he spoke, he had a ridiculously serious tone and Yuuri laughed, the mood successfully lifted and air in the rink lighter. “Now, why don’t you try that jump again?”

Yuuri was already skating back to the centre of the rink when he called back his response. “Hai!”


	2. Summer Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Summer's day at the beach and the inspiration for an entire season.

Falling in love with Viktor was a slow descent, happening over the course of a summer spent practising, walking along the Hasetsu beach and getting to know him as Viktor the person and not Viktor Nikiforov, world-renowned skater and Yuuri’s idol. The two spent almost every moment together, those first awkward weeks slowly turning into late nights talking in the onsen after practise and early morning runs with Makkachin before they went to the rink. It was strange, really; Yuuri couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that his adoration shifted from that of someone had for their hero to something more personal. Something much more terrifying and endless. 

The feeling came in the way Viktor’s eyes lit up when Yuuri walked into a room, the man finding him immediately and crowding into his space in the best way. It came in the soft skin of Viktor’s palm guiding his hand, arm and hips in the direction they were supposed to be during practise and the way Yuuri’s reactions to being touched brought one corner of his lips up. It was in the way things changed between them one summer afternoon, both of them sick of being stuck indoors and deciding to end practise early that day in favour of spending the day at the beach. They brought Makkachin along and spent the entire afternoon chasing each other through the waves, tackling each other into the water and laughing until their sides hurt and ocean water stained their lips. 

While sitting on the beach waiting for Viktor to reapply his sunblock, Yuuri brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, chin resting on top of one as he watched Makkachin happily chase a flock of birds that had landed at the water’s edge a few yards away. There was a feeling of peace the Japanese skater had never truly known before meeting Viktor and found a private smile forming at the knowledge. Beside him, Viktor set the sunblock down and tilted his head at Yuuri’s smile; the sun catching the Russian man’s blue eyes so beautifully that Yuuri forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor asked, leaning over and bumping their bare shoulders together. 

“Today is a good day,” Yuuri said, eyes flicking over Viktor’s face and taking in every inch of it. He was stunning. The sun had kissed his skin in the most breathtaking way, his hair somehow even lighter now than it was when he got to Japan and eyes so bright and open. Clear blue pools that Yuuri could happily drown in. Would love the chance to. “I’m happy you came to Japan, Viktor.”

A pleased flush tinted Viktor’s cheeks pink and Yuuri felt his chest squeeze with affection, wondering what would happen if he were to lean over and press their lips together. He didn’t, though, and Viktor smiled so beautifully at the statement. “I’m happy I came, too. I can’t remember the last time I got to spend this much time with my Makkachin and everyone here has been so amazing to me.”

“I think my mother likes you more than she likes me,” Yuuri chuckled softly and Viktor laughed, the sound filling the sky and stealing the breath from Yuuri’s lungs. “What? It’s true! You’re the favourite now!”

Viktor shook his head as he laughed and ruffled Yuuri’s damp hair, the black strands sticking up at odd angles because of the movement. This made Viktor laugh again and Yuuri wished he could bottle a sound, keep it close to him at all times. It was rare that Viktor laughed this freely, only daring to when it was just him and Yuuri. This fact made the sound that much more precious. It was just for him. Smiling at the sound, Yuuri leaned against his coach and best friend, taking silent pride in the way that Viktor immediately draped an arm over his shoulders. There was a few moments of silence only broken by the constant sound of the waves pushing and pulling against the sound and Makkachin’s happy barks. The peace returned and Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s shoulder, the feeling of Viktor’s sun-kissed cheek pressing against the top of his head sending sparks of white-hot electricity shooting through the skater. Neither of them spoke, enjoying the feeling of the sun and the other’s presence until something small shifted in the air between them. 

Yuuri leaned back to look at Viktor and found that his best friend’s gaze was open, an emotion so clear in them that it wiped Yuuri’s mind clean of whatever he was about to say. An emotion the man was sure Viktor could see in his own eyes. “Viktor…” Yuuri said, his voice so soft, it almost got lost in the salty afternoon breeze. 

Viktor’s gaze dropped to Yuuri’s lips and he absently licked his own. He had to know what was going to happen. They both had to. It had been leading up to this moment for a while and as their heads leaned closer ever so slightly, Yuuri thought about all the times when he’d dreamed of doing this. He’d spent a better portion of his life looking up to and admiring Viktor, the man in front of him having been the person in almost every daydream since he was a boy. Now Yuuri knew with complete confidence that the real Viktor, the one who laughed so hard, melon soda shot out of his nose when Yuuri told him embarrassing childhood stories and sat on the edge of his bed while Yuuri sat at his desk, doing whatever on his computer, happy to just sit in comfortable silence with his best friend was so much better than any daydream could ever be. It was with this knowledge that Yuuri leaned in all the way, the soft brush of lips that tasted like salt water, melon soda and peppermint chapstick short-circuiting his brain. 

Their first kiss was soft, the two still in shock that it was even happening at all. The afternoon sun beat down above them, painting the moment in golden light, warmth and something that could only be described as home; the two only pulling apart when Makkachin bounded up to them, shaking out fur thick with ocean water and sand onto them. Yuuri and Viktor cried out in surprise, laughing and shielding their eyes from the rain of wet sand before grinning at each other and standing up. Makkachin’s tail wagged happily, the dog watching as the men smiled stupidly at each other for another moment or two before Yuuri spoke. 

“Race you to the water.” Yuuri’s voice was light and happy and Viktor’s eyes brightened at the sound of it, nodding and stretching dramatically. “On three?”

“Loser has to give Makkachin a bath,” Viktor said and didn’t have the chance to count down from three before Yuuri took off down the beach, his laughter trailing behind him. “Cheater!”

Chasing after him, Viktor’s laugh mixed with Yuuri’s and the skater suddenly knew exactly what his theme for his last season would be.


	3. Little Piggies

It was five years into their marriage that Viktor and Yuuri began to talk about children. Of course, it was obvious they both wanted them; having been Yuuko’s official babysitters since Viktor had first come to Japan and babysitting their other friend’s children when they needed it. There had never been a reason they hadn’t talked about children for themselves before, both simply knowing that they weren’t ready for kids until they were both retired and could be there for them properly. Once Yuuri retired and Viktor took over coaching Yurio fulltime, the couple decided that it was finally time to have that conversation. They thought about surrogacy, Mari already having offered before shortly after their wedding, and ultimately decided against it. Adoption was the way to go for them, both men wanting to give a child the chance at having a loving family who didn’t originally have one. 

So began the search for their first child, Yuuri and Viktor mostly keeping it quiet in case they weren’t accepted. Or, as quiet as Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov could be, at least. Their first almost adoption came through six months into their search, Viktor being so excited he’d called Yakov to tell him that he was going to be a father. Yakov then told Yurio who stormed over to Katsuki-Nikiforov residence before God himself woke the next morning to demand why  _ he _ hadn’t been the first to find out about the adoption. Viktor was still convinced that this slip up was the jinx that lost them the child; the mother deciding to keep the baby after holding her for the first time and breaking the couple’s hearts with the decision. Not that they would ever blame a mother for having a change of heart and wanting to keep her child. No, they weren’t those kinds of people and for a while, Yuuri was distant. Drawn in on himself and agitated easily. 

The arguments the couple got into after the failed adoption were the worst of their relationship, often ending in slammed doors, tears and one of the two leaving and staying at Yurio’s apartment for the night; the young man grumbling about it but never turning them away. They were family, after all. It was during one of those nights that Viktor sat on the sofa with Yurio, the two watching some horrible Russian soap opera that neither of them really cared about, the former skater broke down. He’d held in the worst of his grief about the loss of a child that was never truly their’s to begin with to try and stay strong for Yuuri, who had put so much into the adoption process; the emotions all rushing to the surface now, demanding the attention they’d been neglected for weeks. Yurio let Viktor cry, patting his back and offering a rare moment of sincerity that Viktor cherished probably more than the twenty-year-old realised. He bought Yuuri flowers the next morning on his way home and the two hugged tighter and longer than they had their entire relationship, crying for each other and the child they never got to have.

A year later, they tried again and kept it secret until they were sure the adoption would go through; making sure to tell Yurio first this time. Their babies, beautiful twins with rosy cheeks and little tufts of dark hair on the very top of their heads, were born just two days after Viktor and the man wept at his belated birthday presents. Deciding on the names Adrik and Hana, Yuuri and Viktor brought their children home to an excited overgrown puppy and their waiting friends. The bundled newborns were easily the stars of the show that day, Yurio being the first to hold them with a soft expression and soft coos. Yuuri and Viktor smiled fondly at the sight and felt pride bloom in their chests for both their twins and Yurio. 

It was obvious from the very first night that Yuuri and Viktor would be amazing parents but as days turned into weeks, months and then years, that fact only became even more pronounced. The little twins were the stars of every event they went; bundled up in matching outfits and matching smiles as they clung onto their parent’s legs or hands. When the twins were four, already having taken an interest in skating (to absolutely no one’s surprise), Yurio suggested that the couple take them out of the country to his first competition of the season. The couple was hesitant at first, looking at each other and speaking in that silent language Yurio had never truly understood but respected silently before agreeing. Of course, Yurio was ecstatic and lifted the children into the air one at a time while calling out excitedly. The twins screeched in delight, absolutely enamoured by Yurio from day one. 

“Hear that, little piggies?” He’d spoken in that soft tone that Yurio only ever used for the twins. Yuuri still thought it was incredibly sweet. “You’re going to go to France with me and your papas! Better bundle up, it’s cold this time of year.”

“Yurio,” Yuuri said, his tone fondly exasperated at the nickname Yurio had given the twins when they were only a few days old. “You can’t keep calling our children little piggies.”

“Why not?” Adrik demanded from where he was in Yurio’s arms. Yurio grinned and stuck his chin up as if to say ‘Yeah, why not?’ “We’re little piggies, Papa!”

“I mean,” Viktor shrugged and smiled when Hana ran over to him, hugging his leg and smooshing her cheek against the fabric of his jeans. “If they like it, then what can we do?”

Yuuri smiled down at Hana and the little girl returned it, a dimple pushing into her left cheek when she did. Yuuri could feel his heart melt at the sight. “Alright, but if either of them gets uncomfortable with it then-”

“Then I’ll stop,” Yurio said like it was obvious and Adrik pushed his little hand against Yurio’s cheek, effectively ruining the scowl the man had. “Obviously.”

So it was decided that the twins would take their first trip out of Russia, the two too excited to sleep in the airport and then promptly crashing the moment the plane was steady in the sky; Hana fast asleep in Yuuri’s lap and Adrik snoring peacefully in Viktor’s as the couple laced the fingers of their free hands together with a fond smile. When they spoke, it was barely a whisper as not to wake the sleeping children and they too drifted off eventually, waking when the plane landed and taking the twins to dinner at a restaurant with a view of the entire city that night. Yurio joined and spent the night indulging them and their antics, whispering to them in a mixture of English and Russian that had the twins breathless with their giggles. Yuuri and Viktor both knew that they probably wouldn’t remember this trip and didn’t let that stop them from taking the twins to all of their favourite places between competitions and holding them on their shoulders when Yurio skated so they could see their favourite uncle break his own world record. 

At the end of the final night, when the twins were huddled close together under the covers of their hotel bed, fast asleep, Yuuri and Viktor watched from their own bed; Viktor’s arms around his husband and Yuuri’s head rested against his chest. The steady sound of Viktor’s heartbeat in his ear calmed Yuuri in a way nothing else ever could and he spoke into the quiet room, his tone soft and awed by the sight of their children sleeping so peacefully. 

“Look at them, Vitenka. Our babies.”

Viktor tightened his arms around Yuuri and pressed his cheek to the top of his husband’s hair, still damp from his shower. “They’re perfect, aren’t they? We’re so lucky.”

Yuuri nodded against Viktor’s chest reached his hand up to lightly cup Viktor’s cheek, tilting his head back and pressing a soft kiss to waiting lips. It had been a hard road to get to where they were, but Yuuri wouldn’t have traded a second of it for anything. His Viktor and their babies, happy and loved. It was everything the Japanese skater could have ever asked for and a million times more.


End file.
